Empathy Link: An Agent and A Demigod
by Sugarlover08010818
Summary: Inside this story, you will find demigods, agents, Greek fire, flaming pancakes, and much, much, much more. Usual Heroes of Olympus pairings, NicoxReyna, LucyxLockwood. Please enjoy the story and I hope you have fun reading it. Updates every week, maybe sooner.
1. Lucy: Coma

**Hello! This is my second Lockwood and co. Crossover. The first one stunk and I am abandoning it. Moving on, this, I will make an effort with. Let my sugar darlings do the disclaimer. Sugar darlings: Sugarlover does NOT own Lockwood and co. Or Pjo **

Lockwood remembered the time when he and Lucy were racing down a corridor with ghosts at their heels, he also remembers their chase with the 6 foot Irish dock-man. Then, he stared at her limp body on the hospital bed. Her short hair had grown shoulder-length, and her skin was deathly pale, almost as pale as a Visitor. She was very, very thin and she wore a green hospital gown.

He and George visited nearly every day. If he had only not been so clumsy, then she wouldn't be in this coma, fighting for her life.

_ It was a crisp autumn evening, 8:50. Lucy was dressed in a navy blue thermal vest, leggings, and long sleeve shirt with boots. She argued with George about the condition of her leggings. They were stretched tightly because George put them in the wrong wash. Lockwood secretly thought they looked fine, better even, then normal. Then he was brought back to reality. Lucy asked," What do you think Lockwood? Lockwood calmly said," Well, I think it's bloody time you two stopped arguing as we're here." _

_ They had gotten a job with another client, Ms. Larkson, with a "'terrible laughter sound' said from her young daughter. When they entered the house, they were immediately faced with a Gibbering Mist. It could've been easy to avoid. Then, Lockwood clumsily tumbled forward, knocking into Lucy, who fell onto the ghost. He cackled and dissipated. Lucy stood rigidly and fell with a thump onto the floor. She had blue icicles forming on her. George immediately ran to the nearest telephone and called an ambulance._

_ Lockwood ran into a chest which housed the Gibbering Mist's source. He threw a silver chain net onto the chest. He prayed Lucy would be all right. _

_ How wrong he was. Fittes medics came and hauled Lucy onto a stretcher. Lockwood and George had grabbed a cab to the hospital and found Lucy with her eyes open, barely, getting an adrenaline shot. She cursed when they stuck her with the needle. George chuckled and lockwood flashed a small smile. Then, Lucy noticed they were there and said," Did you two secure the source?" George and Lockwood nodded and then Lucy fell asleep. That was the beginning of her coma._

It's been 3 months since that happened. Now, Lockwood and George worry if she'll ever wake up. Then, Lockwood spoke to her, like always. He describes what George had been experimenting with the skull, he describes his new sword techniques (completely made up, he adds), and the new rapiers he and George got and how he's saving one for her.

Then, he squeezes her hand and is about to leave when he feels a squeeze back. He pauses and looks back at Lucy when she squeezes his hand again. Then, she carefully opens one eye and cautiously checks around. She opens the other. Her eyes were unfocused and then, she finally focuses on Lockwood. " You're... Lockwood?" she asks softly. He nods, overjoyed. "Where am I?" she asks. He says back," You got ghost-touched."

Lucy grabs Lockwood's arm to shakily lift herself up. She sits up and says," Where's George?" He replies," At Portland Row." She nods and says,"Last question, when can I go?" He chuckles and says," Right now if you feel up to it." She nods and grabs his hand. He lifts her up, but her knee buckles. She clenches onto Lockwood's shoulder. He goes behind her and grasps her forearms and pulls her up. She wobbles like a toddler, but eventually is able to walk a little.

Then, she grumbles," Okay, can't do this anymore." She stubbornly sits on the floor. Lockwood calls in a nurse for Lucy. Her nurse appears and says," You're up! Hooray! Here, let me get you a wheelchair." The nurse leaves and comes back, wheeling in a wheelchair.

Lockwood helps Lucy into a wheelchair, thanks the nurse, and wheels her off. Lucy motions for him to bend down. She whispers," When we get out of this wretched building, let go, you'll see."

He does what she asks and she yells," Last one to Portland Row ." Then, she spins the wheels and Lockwood runs after her. Lockwood is out of breath but Lucy is very energetic, happy to be home. Lockwood knocks on the door while Lucy hides. George grimly opens the door asking, "How is she?" Lockwood grins and replies," Ask her yourself." Then, Lucy wheels into George's view. He gasps and says," Lucy, you're awake!" He hugs Lucy and she says," Nice to see you two, oh, and by the way, the medic says I can continue working after about two days." George gives a smile and hugs her again.

That night Lucy fell asleep on the sofa. Lockwood picked her up and carried her to her room. She snuggled close to him, and smiled in her sleep.

Lucy POV

Later in the night, Lucy had a visitor. The ghost of Annie Ward. Lucy was much too tired to get up. She just hoped her end would be quick.

Then, she heard a voice, a happy voice, from the ghost. The apparition smiled and said," Lucy, thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for bringing me justice. For a while, I will be stuck as a ghost. Then, as my justice is complete, I will embark on a journey to someplace better. Feel better, Lucy. "

Then, with a sigh of relief, the ghost of Annie Ward dissipated.

Lucy smiled and said," Good-bye Annie."

Then, she dreams a dream, where a black haired boy and speaks to her. He is unintelligible, but one thing she notices are his sparkling blue-green eyes.


	2. Percy: Assemble!

**hi sorry for the late update! So, I'll make this short and sugar sweet. **

**I do not own pjo or lockwood and co. **

Percy Jackson shivered.

He thought of what that poor girl has had to go through. He didn't know her name, only knew she had dark hair in a bob cut, and was now in a wheelchair. He vaguely knew she had two male companions. He definitely knew she had feelings for one.

Percy was reluctant to tell Annabeth. His mind told him not to, his heart told him not to as well. But his love for Annabeth, that said a different thing. Eventually, though, he did not tell Annabeth.

Besides, it would scare Annabeth. It sure did scare Percy. This girl dealed with ghosts. Now, he wasn't Nico di Angelo, he wasn't very... um... comfortable with ghosts.

These ghosts wouldn't pass through you, like Lares, they would wound or even kill you. And this girl, around 14 years old, would hunt them for a living! That was how old Hazel was!

This scared him and worried him. He already felt a faint connection to her. He knew she was in London. In a place called 35 Portland Row. And he intended to find her. He would take with him Hazel, Nico, and Reyna. Hazel and Nico for the ghosts, Hazel for plane fares (Frank was the descendant of Neptune), and Reyna for her fighting skills.

He wanted to gather people today.

Percy ran to Nico and Hazel's cabin. He burst through the door, while they were both practicing their powers. Hazel made a beautiful sapphire appear, then a red ruby, then a sea-green gem that percy forgot the name of. He liked this one, and picked it up. Hazel frowned playfully and said," Percy, you know that I like those." Percy grinned and looked over at Nico.

He was conversing with a young ghost-girl. She had dark hair, a floppy green hat, and freckles across her nose. She wore silver Hunter gear and Percy instantly felt a ball of guilt ravel in his stomach. He wondered if Nico still felt a grudge against Percy against Bianca's instructions.

Hazel distastefully walked up to Percy. She whispered in his ear," His real sister." Tears pooled in Hazel's eyes. Percy patted her shoulder reassuringly. He whispered back,

" Don't worry, he loves you just as much."

Hazel smiles and then closes her eyes and summons a diamond. She tosses it around, and then says to Percy,

"So, why'd you come?"

Percy grins and replies,

" I can't just drop by to see Death Boy and Mist-Magickey Hazel?"

Hazel glanced at Percy. His grin disappeared and he grew serious. He explained the girl in his dreams. Then, he said where she lived. Finally, he asked Hazel if she would help.

Hazel replied," Of course, I'll do it. I'm sure Nico would. Go get ready, and I'll ask Nico once he's done."

Percy jogged back to Cabin three and packed for a short trip. He wrote a note to Annabeth.

Dear Wise Girl,

Hey,so I'm going on a quest to find some Brits with Hazel, Nico, and Reyna. I'll explain when I get back. On the 3rd of July, we'll be back. Meet us at Lombardi's on the Sound. Love ya, Seaweed Brain.

Hey, I'll update soon, promise, BYE!


	3. Percy: Reyna, wanna come?

Hi, so I'm gonna update early this week. I hope you guys like this chapter. Plz don't be afraid to read and review!

Percy, Hazel, and Nico walked up to Thalia's tree, small duffel bags in hand, they looked around, they hadn't told anybody except Annabeth. Hazel grabbed Percy's and Nico's hand, Nico grabbed Percy's hand, and they were in a circle. Percy said,

" 3,2,1, blast off! Fire away, Nico and Hazel!"

They all closed their eyes, and when they felt the nausea slump away, looked up at Camp Jupiter.

Hazel was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, Nico was wearing all-black, and Percy was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Hazel, Percy, and Nico walked to the praetor's house.

On the way, they saw Gwen. She was wearing a NRU (New Rome. University) shirt. She stopped to say hi, and ask what they were doing there. When Hazel and Percy said hi back, they avoided answering what they were doing.

Nico slunk into the shadows when Hazel nudged him. He nodded and went into the shadows to find Reyna. Gwen left and a few minutes later, Nico appeared with Reyna in hand.

Percy opened his mouth to explain but Reyna raised a hand.

" I understand your quest, and I accept. I still have the Hunter's tent, which I left some clothes in. When do we leave?"

Percy stared at Reyna, then asked Nico,

" How did you tell her so fast?"

"New power from my father, I can transport shadows into people's heads which turn into words or pictures or whatever I want."

Nico says casually.

Percy shook his head as to clear his head, and said,

"Reyna, we leave now."

Reyna nodded, grabbed Nico's hand, which seemed to scare him, and said,

" Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to London!"

Percy laughed and grabbed Hazel's hand, who grabbed Nico's hand, who Reyna was holding. Reyna grabbed Percy's hand as well, and they all closed their eyes.


	4. Lucy: Happy Birthday Lucy

**I'm sorry for neglecting u guys! Smack me, give me pow-pow! Anyway, this one is kind of angsty, so you guys don't have to read it. U can just skip it if u guys want. **

Amanda Mason was a girl, a girl living in Florida. Sophie Anne was also a girl, living in Florida as well. As you can probably guess, Emilia Rockwood is a girl, living in Florida. They are all very good friends.

Amanda has tan skin and black hair. She was funny, and sometimes a bit cranky, but still lovable. Sara has wavy brown hair and brown eyShe was kind and gentle, but could be funny. Emilia has curly brown hair and brown eyes, and she's very sporty. She plays lots of sports.

Anyway, one day, Amanda, Sophie, and Emilia were coming home from school to help Amanda pick a puppy. They were walking to the animal shelter. Sophie jokes,

"Better pick a cute one, or it'll hate you! Cute puppies are the only lovable ones!"

Amanda giggles and Emilia laughs. Emilia says,

"Bruh, I know, remember Ghostie, my dog. Sweet name, terrible manners!"

Amanda chuckles. Sophie says,

"So, have you guys thought about pitch perfect 2? Wanna watch it together?"

Sophie, Amanda, and Emilia agree to see it this coming Saturday. It's Wednesday now. They're all 16.

Then, about a block away from the shelter, they see an ice cream truck. Sophie, Emilia, and Amanda all grin and run to the truck with sweet delights.

They then saw Abby Gonzales running up to them.

She came up to the girls and said in a sickly sweet voice,

" Hey gal-friends! I hate you!"

Then she slapped down the three ice creams.

Sophie, Amanda, and Emilia gasped in harmony. Then Amanda stepped up and said,

"You know what, Abby? Today is not the day. I know you're DYING to be mean, but seriously, you're just an insecure little girl. "

Then, Abby stormed angrily away, but not before bumping into Sophie, Emilia, and Amanda.

The three girls high-fived and cheered Amanda.

Finally, they got to the animal shelter.

They looked at all the adorable dogs. Sophie had called her mom to see if she could "help the community by adopting these orphaned dogs" and her mom said no.

They helped Amanda pick a cute, lovable brown Dachshund, or wiener dog. Then they heard a low growling and a weird, half feminine "hi".

All the girls jumped in surprise. Behind them was a weird pink... thing. It sort of looked like a puppy, sort of like a little person. It was standing on it's hind legs and was saying,

"Hi!"

But with difficulty. Amanda squealed and said,

"Oh my goodness that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Sophie took a quick picture, then posted it on Instagram saying,

"Hey, is this anyone's dog?"

Halfway across the galaxy, an alien got an update with a picture.

It was the evil genius' experiment gone wrong.

The dangerous one.

"Uh- oh." The small alien said, and pulled down a map. He decided the call came from a faraway planet, a blue with green polka dots. The red dot signaling where the post was from flew down, down, down. Right onto Northern Ameericah, oh America. Right onto the U and S and A. Right onto a little sliver of land sticking out. Right onto Flo rida.

The Instagram message said,

"Hey, is this anyone's dog?"


	5. Everybody: I like your jacket

**hi guys this is a remedial post!**

When Nico shadow-traveled next, they landed in London.

Reyna unsheathed her knife, and then, realizing there was no danger, put it away.

"So, where do we go, Percy?"

Hazel asked.

Percy answered,

"Well, now we catch a taxi to 35 Portland Row."

Nico and Hazel groaned in unison.

Nico said,

"Why didn't you just say the specific location, Percy? I'll get us there."

The group held hands again, and Nico shadow-traveled them to the outside of a huge Victorian house.

Percy bounded forward to knock on the door. Reyna and Nico walked up beside Percy.

Hazel stayed a bit behind and closed her eyes. Then, her eyes flew open, and she yelped out,

"There're ghosts here, lots of them!"

The door opened and a teenage boy about fifteen years old opened the door. He had long-ish black hair, dark brown or black shining eyes, and a bright smile. He was wearing a long, swishy jacket that actually looked pretty cool.

Percy stupidly said,

" I like your jacket."

The boy's smile wavered but he said,

" Uh, thanks, I guess. Who are you people?"

He had a Harry Potter accent, and he said his name was Lockwood. Reyna said,

"Kid, listen, I'm 17, what's your first name?"

The Lockwood boy just said,

"Just call me Lockwood, and I'm 15, so I'm no child."

Reyna laughed, doubtingly.

Percy apologized and introduced Reyna, Nico, and Hazel. He left out that their parents were Olympians. He also left out the part about the girl in his dreams, who he had learned was Lucy Car- Carl- car-something.

He just asked if there was a Lucy living there.

"Lockwood" said,

"Sorry, Lucy, this is déjà vu, but can you come here, might wanna bring your rapier or something to make up for last time."

Percy must have looked hurt or angry because Lockwood hastily added,

"Lucy, don't really bring your rapier, sorry, it was a joke."

Percy heard a scraping sound and a girl appeared in the doorway. It was the girl!

She had short, dark hair and looked grouchy. She was wearing a short-sleeved red "True Hauntings" t-shirt and navy blue skirt with ballet flats. She stared at Percy and Percy stared back. Then, he cleared his throat and said,

"Hi, um, are you Lucy?"

She nodded and she said,

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy nodded back and she ran forward and hugged Percy. Percy, surprised, hugged her back.

Lucy let go and said,

"How is Annabeth?"

Percy said,

"Good, and by the way" this he whispered in her ear, " Which guy do you like, Lockwood or George, because this dream thing wasn't very descriptive?"

Lucy blushed and slightly tilted her head towards Lockwood.

A chubby guy had gotten to the front door and said,

"Who are you people, and how does this bloke know Lucy?"

Percy and Lucy explained everything (leaving out the Lockwood-liking part).

Then, Nico and Hazel started whispering to each other. Percy and Reyna had to try to convince Lockwood, Lucy, and George to come to America.

Finally, Lockwood said,

"First, let's do the case tonight. Then, we'll decide. You Americans are welcome to come along. I'm sure you can see ghosts. I look forward to seeing you in action."

The three agents of Lockwood and co. went back inside to gather supplies.

The demigods also prepared outside. Reyna had her silver sword, Nico had his Stygian Iron sword, and he and Hazel were both children of Hades, so they could control ghosts. Percy had control of water, especially salt water.

Now, for supplies. Percy called Blackjack and Hazel called Arion. Reyna had gotten a new horse, a unicorn who she named Ophelia. Nico decided to proceed on foot. The horse riders mounted and the Lockwood and co. dudes came out.

Lucy, Lockwood, and George looked in awe at the horses until Lockwood cleared his throat and said,

"Were those there before, because I'm fairly certain I see a unicorn and a pega-"

"You can see them?" Reyna interrupted.

"No," George said sarcastically, "we can't see a unicorn, and a Pegasus standing right there."

Lucy asked,

" What're their names, the unicorn, and the pegasus, and the horse."

Reyna, surprised, said,

"My unicorn's name is Ophelia."

**"Okay then," Lockwood said, " Let's go extinguish some ghosts." **


End file.
